Thorin titkos naplója
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Thorin naplója, a régi humoros naplók alapján, holott nem mi írtuk azokat, de ezt most fenséges személyünk agyalta ki (írótársam is volt Kisame személyében, szóval közösen dobtuk ezt össze)... Élvezzétek!


**Thorin titkos naplója**

2762: ma egy törp talált egy gyönyörű fényes követ a bányában. Árkenkőnek nevezte el a nagypapi. Nagy ügy… Én meg 16 vagyok és máris fenséges. Erre nagypapi csak elfelejtett bemutatni és mindenkinek ezt a nyomorult követ mutogatja. Még az a tündekirály is ide tolta a képét… Nem'tom miért kell ilyen nagy felfordulás egy vacak kőért. Nem baj, én még mindig fenségesebb vagyok.

2770: tudtam, hogy ez a kő fog bajt okozni! Smaug bevetette magát a kincstárunkba. Persze kimentettem nagypapit és Balin is megmenekült. A hajam kissé megégett. Sebaj, még mindig fenséges vagyok.

2799: Azanulbizar… ez aztán elég bizarr volt. Nagypapit lefejezték, én meg bosszúból levágtam egy ork kezét. Most aztán üvölthet. Persze a hajamnak ég áldja, nem esett baja. Ez is mutatja, hogy fenséges vagyok, pedig a tölgyfapajzs nem sokat ad a szexepilemre. Szegény nagypapi…

2845: 95 éves vagyok. Délceg, szép szál és fenséges törp. Nem mellesleg megszületett az unokaöcsém, Fili, aki az egyetlen szőke törp a családban. Amúgy apa végleg köddé vált. Vajon elindult visszafoglalni Erebort?

1. nap: találkoztam a Szürke Mágussal, Gandalffal, aki egyáltalán nem fenséges, viszont adott néhány tanácsot Erebor visszafoglalására. Időközben ugyanis meguntam, hogy kezeim állandóan fájnak a sok vas csapkodásától és inkább uralkodásra termettek. Amúgy közben lett egy másik öcsém, Kili, aki furcsa mód teljesen a testvére ellentéte: barna és minden vágya, hogy olyan fenséges legyen, mint én. De ez aligha fog bekövetkezni.

2. nap: Gandalf ismét felbukkant és azt tanácsolta, hogy ne sereggel menjek Smaug ellen, hanem egy kis csapattal. És mindenképpen vigyek magammal egy hobbitot. De mi a fene az a hobbit?! Ki kell derítenem minél előbb, mielőtt bármit is mondanék. Lehet, előre küldöm azért a többieket.

Később Zsáklakban éjjel: sikerült kiderítenem mik is azok a hobbitok. Véleményem szerint nem túl fenséges teremtények. Zsákos Bilbó, ez a kis szerencsétlenség, akit Gandalf nagyon be akar protezsálni, folyton itt ugrál és elnézést kér. Bár, a fodros frizurája és az arca, ami miatt állandóan valamilyen kényszerem támad megölelni valakit, előnyére válhat… Viszont azok a szőrös lábak kiábrándítóak. Kaptam egy térképet és egy kulcsot a Mágustól, erre Fíli megjegyezte, hogy ha van egy kulcs, akkor ahhoz egy ajtó is tartozik. Még mindig nagyon szőke… A többi törp se semmi, de összesen ez a 12 vállalkozott csak a küldetésre, plusz Gandalf meg ez a kis félszerzet, aki épp most ájult el a konyhában (Köszi Bofur!). Biztos akarom én ezt?!

5. nap: még három napja sem indultunk el, de máris bajba kevert minket Kíli és Fíli. Belefutottunk néhány trollba és ez a két agyalágyult előre küldte a félszerzetet. Naná, hogy lebuktunk és Gandalf jöhetett vissza megmenteni minket. De kínos! El akarom felejteni ezt a napot! Még mindig fenséges vagyok, kukacok nélkül is természetesen!

10. nap: az isten verje meg! Gandalf mégis elirányított minket Elrondhoz. Ez nem történhetett volna meg, ha nem hagyom az iránytűmet Ereborba. Elrond persze semmi jóval nem szolgált, csak riszálta magát a flancos tünderuhájában. Azt hiszi, nem fogom beárulni Arwennek, hogy megint rajta volt a tiarája. Én minden tiara nélkül is fenségesebb vagyok nála! Szerencsére megfejtettünk néhány rúnát, de aztán Bombur tönkretett egy asztalt, úgyhogy inkább leléptünk, mielőtt Elrond behajtotta volna rajtam az árát.

12. nap, Ködhegység éjjel: kőóriások hajigáltak fölöttünk köveket és szakadt az eső. Kíli és Fíli épp most rendezett jelenetet, mert 10 méterre kívülre kerültek egymás intim szférájától. A félszerzet majdnem lepottyant a párkányról, de én halált megvető bátorsággal megmentettem. És leordítottam, de olyan könnyes szemekkel nézett rám, hogy majdnem megbántam. Miért kell ezeknek a hobbitoknak ilyen bárgyún nézniük. szinte bocsánatot kértem. Azt persze nem fogok, hiszen én még mindig fenséges vagyok!

13. nap: épphogy megmenekültünk a goblinoktól, erre ránk törnek az orkok. Az a fehér tag mindig engem és a törpöket akarja. Kezd mániás lenni, mint Hókuszpók. Felzavartak minket a fákra és Gandalf harmadszor is megmentett minket, de én azt már nem érzékeltem, mert Isildur hősies zenéje alatt nekirontottam Azognak. A lángoktól körülvéve igen fenségesen mutattam. Sajna Azogot ez nem izgatta, s nekem rontott. A félszerzet viszont meghatott, ahogy igyekezett megmenteni. Beugrott Azog elé és leszúrta a macskáját. Már csak arra eszméltem föl, hogy hányingerem van és a törpök körül vesznek. Nem tudtam mit tenni, muszáj volt megölelnem a hobbitot, hisz már Zsáklak óta ezt akartam, de csak most jöttem erre rá. És a végén együtt bámultuk Bakacsinerdőt, meg a sirályt, izé, rigót, ami elszállt fölöttünk.

Folyt. köv. egy év múlva…


End file.
